The present invention is related to a lock bolt structure of steel cable lock, and more particularly to a lock bolt structure including two separately movable lock bolts for enhancing torque strength of the lock bolt structure. The lock bolt structure is protected from being damaged by external twisting force so as to achieve a better burglarproof effect.
Taiwanese Patent Publication Nos. 370147, 413259, 424840, 435561 disclose various steel cable locks. The lock bolt structures of such steel cable locks can be substantially divided into two kinds as follows:
First, a fixed lock bolt is disposed on the casing in cooperation with a movable lock bolt. The movable lock bolt can be extended from the fixed lock bolt and engaged in a hole formed on an article to achieve a locking effect (such as Publication Nos. 370147 and 424840). Second, two relatively movable lock plates can be expanded to engage in a hole formed on an article to be locked so as to achieve a locking effect (such as Publication Nos. 413259 and 435561 ). The above kinds of lock bolt structures are both characterized in that the fixed lock bolt and movable lock bolt (or two movable lock bolts ) are separated from each other. Such lock bolt structures have a certain strength against an external force applied onto the lock bolts to draw the lock bolts out of the hole of the article. However, in the case the lock body is forcedly turned, the lock bolts tend to be twisted, deformed and bent. As a result, the lock bolts can be easily drawn out of the hole of the article.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a lock bolt structure of steel cable lock. Two lock bolts are disposed at one end section of the casing of the lock. The lock bolts can be oppositely pivotally rotated to close or expand. The outer ends of the lock bolts are formed with hook sections which symmetrically outward extends. The lock bolts are formed with guide channels on opposite faces. A core shaft extends between the lock bolts. The circumference of the core shaft is formed with multiple axially extending lateral ribs. Two lateral ribs are slidably inserted in the guide channels of the lock bolts to integrally connect the lock bolts with the core shaft. The core shaft can be extended or retracted by a lock core disposed in the casing so as to contract or expand the lock bolts. The core shaft has a cross-shaped cross-section. The casing is formed with a corresponding cross-shaped perforation. The core shaft is passed through the cross-shaped perforation to provide enhanced torque strength for the lock bolt structure to avoid damage of the lock by external twisting force.